It's a Wonderful Life Scooby Doo!
by fictionlover94
Summary: 13GSD based! Scooby asks to see the future now after he defeats Time Slime. What exactly does he see?


"Rister, Ran Roul," said Scooby looking over at his mystic friend. The gray haired man looked down at the dog with a smile on his face. At least Scooby was about to rejoin his friends and help defeat Time Slime. Vincent Van Ghoul wasn't going to let his friends give up any time soon.

"Yes Scooby?" asked Vince eying the dog for a hint of what he would ask of him.

"Rould, re ree the ruture row?" asked Scooby with the same R in front of all of his words. Vincent looked at him before thinking about it. It could be dangerous to know the future, as it changes everyday. Perhaps it would be a good idea to show Scooby, it could influence him to keep up catching the ghosts.

Finally after fighting the his own inner thoughts Vincent found himself nodding in agreement.

"Yes Scooby I think now we can see the future," he said. Then they went into the future the same way that they had came before. At last they finally landed in the middle of the future.

There they stood outside of a school, the same one that a younger Shaggy would go to every morning. Scooby always missed his friend in the middle of the day. The sign in front of it said

_Central Elementary School_  
_Founded 1945_

Scooby looked at the sign confused, why were they at the elementary school? Was this really the future, he thought looking up at the mystic. Vincent only showed him the local paper for assurance. The future date read September 3, 1995.

At this Scooby believed it, since the date in his own time period was November 2, 1985. While they were still invisible to everybody else they watched the scene. Kids ran to find there friends that they haven't seen in since the end of school last year.

Scooby tried to sniff out his owner until Shaggy was right in front of him. William Wyatt "Shaggy" Rogers stood looking the same as ever. The only difference was that he had on blue jeans and a solid blue shirt on instead of a his normal red shirt.

"Daddy I don't wanna go," said a little girl next to him. Scooby was amazed to see a little girl next to him. She was cute with dark red hair pulled back with a white headband with a flower on it. Her dress looked like a pair of overalls with a purple butterfly on it, and a purple and white stripped shirt underneath.

Penelope Daisy Rogers only started to wail some. Just then an older dog, him, waddled over to the pair. Penny giggled as Scooby licked her face.

"Scooby Doo I do not want to leave you," she wailed again. At this the younger, invisible, Scooby only awwed at the sight. The little girl loved him.

"Penny," said an older woman. Daphne Anne Blake had became Daphne Anne Rogers only about 5 years ago. Shaggy and Daphne had a daughter together? No, thought Scooby they had three children. A little boy about 3 toddler over to his sister waving goodbye.

Daphne handed Shaggy a little baby, bundled in purple, no more then 10 months. Daphne got onto the eye length of her daughter and only smiled at her.

"Look," said Vincent pointing over across the lot. A man, probably, 23 stood outside looking around the school with a great dane pup. Flim-Flam and Scrappy Doo... Flim Flam had on a pair of black blue jeans with a chain around his waist along with a yellow tee shirt under a jean jacket.

The dog, Scrappy, didn't look any bigger then Scooby himself back when Shaggy was in middle school. Next to them was a kid they were escorting to the local middle school.

"Now isn't this a future worth fighting for Scooby Doo?" asked Vince looking over at his dog companion. Vince didn't need to know what was happening to him. He already had an idea anyway. "Shaggy and Daphne have you and a family of there own. Flim-Flam works as a counselor for misguided teens and Scrappy is his partner. Now it's time to keep this timeline."

All of them transported away as Scooby saw Penny run off into a kindergarden class. With a very familar kid with blond hair and a white sweater.

* * *

**Oh and WW was Shaggy's original name in a first draft I stuck with that as Shaggy's real name at least in HB era, cause when the WB took over they gave him the name Norville. **


End file.
